


Hot

by stolendinosaur



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolendinosaur/pseuds/stolendinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterHawk week day 3 - Hot </p>
<p>Bucky and Clint decide to save some water and shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

WinterHawk week day 3 - Hot

The blood was a familiar contrast to the white of the tiles in Clint’s shower as it flowed down the drain. He is used to it by now. To have blood to wash off of his hands and body but his heart still aches a little. An arm sneaks around his waist and like it never existed, Clint forgets about his previous thoughts. Instead he turns around and puts his arms around Bucky. He can’t hear what Bucky murmurs in his ear over the distant sound of the water and maybe that’s for the best. He knows now that if Bucky wants Clint to hear something, he’ll say it loud enough for him to actually hear what is being said.

The two snipers have just gotten back from a mission in Mexico. The heat there was almost unbearable but still, Clint couldn’t wait to stand under a scalding hot stream of water. Preferably with his boyfriend. He grabs the soap from behind him and slowly starts to lather Bucky with it. Bucky gives a content sigh as Clint slowly starts massaging his tense shoulders and leans down to rest his head on Clint’s shoulder where he presses small kisses.

It’s moments like this that Clint wants to cherish forever and it’s in moments like this that Clint wants to tell Bucky how much he loves him. And so he does.

“I love you, y’know.” 

Clint finally tells him and it feels good, it feels so good that he has to pinch himself in the arm to make sure he isn’t dreaming. Bucky isn’t running away. No. He stays, he stays and looks Clint in the eyes with his beautiful blue-grey ones.

“I love you too” he says after a moment’s silence and Clint isn’t entirely sure he read his lips right. But then Bucky says it again and again. He even signs it for him and Clint loves him a little more. 

They stay in the shower until the water runs cold and they move the party to the bedroom where they continue to kiss each other hotly for the rest of the evening. The two of them are like teenagers who can’t seem to keep their hands to themselves. 

When sleep eventually consumes them, they are tangled in each other’s limbs, the sheets are a mess and the only thing making sense is the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> stolen-bucky on tumblr


End file.
